Phantom Touches
by mysticblue17
Summary: [Drabble] She knows who it is without opening her eyes. (written post 113 We are Grounders Part 2 so spoiler alert)


Title: Phantom Touches  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [Drabble] She knows who it is without opening her eyes. (written post 113 We are Grounders Part 2 so spoiler alert)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: This is a M rating. Sexy times ahead.

* * *

Fingers trail along her skin, ghosting over her cheekbone, tickling the back of her left knee, hovering over ribs. Each movement seemingly random yet fully capable of robbing her of any coherent thought. Her left hand reaches for the hand softly stroking her hip, pressing it deeper into her soft skin. She knows who it is without having to open her eyes.

He tsks in disapproval. Apparently that was not his plan. He very pointedly places her hand back onto the bed, patting it in it's place, signaling that it should not move again. He resumes his whisper light exploration of her body. Her back arches as he finds a particular sweet spot on her collarbone. She squirms as his fingers tickle her side. His fingers branding her as his. Her muddled mind piecing together that the spots that he touches are scattered but he is tracing his initials into her. The long line for capitalizing, the sweet sweep to complete the curve.

She then positively melts beneath him as he threads both of his hands through her hair. Clarke lets out of impatient breath and opens her eyes to glare at him. She says his name with a whine in her voice, "Bellamy."

She can feel him as he grins at her as he simply, even sweetly, kisses the apple of her cheek. She gasps at the first simple contact of his lips on her skin. She moves her hands to his head to look him in the eye. "Touch me." She directs him in a soft voice.

His eyes get that knowing glimmer when he knows he has her bested and surrendering to him. She loosens her grip allowing him to dip forward once more. His hand cups her chin, tilting her lips up to him. He waits a moment, breathing out over her lips, torturing her in sweet anticipation. Clarke lets out of moan of impatience mixed with arousal.

She moves forward to press her lips against his, he playfully dodges and moves down her body instead. She watches him with wide eyes as he positively slides down her body. He nudges her legs apart with his shoulders and licks his lips as she reveals herself to him. He grins at her one more time before ducking his head forward to taste her.

Clarke jolts awake. Alone like she always is now. The sheets of her snow white bed kicked to the end. Her skin glistening with sweat. Her hair wild and wavy over her face and shoulder. It was loose no doubt from thrashing on her bed. Her hands clenched on the mattress beneath her. She flops back onto the bed, wiping the sweat off her upper lip, trying to catch her breath.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

She repeats trying to control her rapid quick heartbeat.

The dreams were nothing new. Bellamy had haunted her dreams for some time now. In the beginning the dreams were of the last time she saw him before the fighting had started. The dreams has progressed to Clarke chasing him through the forest never quite able to catch up to him. Now the dreams interchanged a kaleidoscope of of colours, things that happened and notably intimate moments that never were. She wasn't sure what brought on the change in content. It always left her shaken to see him, sometimes smiling brightly at her, other times his eyes full of trust. She had tried to stay awake, to fight her subconscious.

But as the days wore on indeterminately, she found herself seeking refuge in her dreams, sleeping the days and nights away, literally as much as her body would let her.

_She would rather sleep in a world full of Bellamy Blake than live in a world without him._

* * *

A/N: Yup so that happened. Probably not what you were expecting for me to post next. It wasn't what I was planning on either but truth I had a very vivid image of Bellamy going down on Clarke. And I thought to myself — how to take an intimate sexy scene and twist it so it's angsty enough to cut right through you? That is exactly what I was aiming for. How did I do? Please let me know. I am very new to fandom and always looking to make friends and get feedback. Seriously I need someone to fangirl (or guy if applicable) with. It is just not nearly as fun without a buddy.


End file.
